Pastry Galore!
by Haru Cherry
Summary: [Axcess] Netto was being so impatient that it turned out the worst of him. What happened? BEWARE of flying piesXD


A/N: I got bored all of sudden and I want to make a oneshot. Hope you like!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROCKMAN OR MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR!**

Pastry Galore

* * *

"Netto? What are you doing?"

On a typical afternoon our Hikari Netto was looking around in his tou-san's Scilabs. It was very successful every since Crossfusions were made. The dimensional areas were also a success also. But in the day Netto should regret it.

"Rockman, I'm just looking..."

"You're more than just looking Netto." Rockman shook his head. Netto sighed.

"Fine."

"You know my birthday is coming soon ne?" Rockman was confused. Netto's birthday was to be three weeks away. Why was he thinking about it now?

"H-hai. Netto-kun I don't get it." Netto took out his PET to look at his navi.

"Well you see tou-san said he had a great gift for me so..."

"NETTO! IT'S THREE WEEKS UNTIL YOUR BIRTHDAY. YOU CAN WAIT!" Rockman said desperately. "I don't want you to cause trouble."

"Oh come on Rockman." Netto said.

"Netto." Rockman said with a sigh.

"Fine. Don't listen me." Netto smiled. He didn't want to command Rockman's orders, but what could happen?

Scilabs

"Netto, I'm telling you-" Rockman was still getting Netto out of this mess but Netto shook his head.

"Rockman, no worries. I just want to take a sneak peak." Netto smirked with pleasure. Rockman then thought of something.

"First off, do you know where the gift is?" Rockman asked. Netto stopped in his tracks and thought for a moment.

"Netto...you know where the gift is right?" Rockman asked.

"Well..." Netto thought.

"Netto..." Rockman waited until Netto finally remembered.

"AH HA!" Netto ran through various scientists with white lab coats. They were wondering what Hikari-hakase's son wanted.

"Netto..." Rockman sighed.

"Rockman, can you stop worrying? I know what I'm doing." Netto passed through many offices and rooms that he almost tripped inside one of them. He regained his balance and kept on running.

"NETTO, WATCH OUT-"

_**BOOM**_

"Ugh..." As the dust cleared Netto was dizzy that his eyes were like spirals. He didn't know whom he ran into.

"Netto..." Netto blinked a couple of times until he saw Mejin-san with his brown hair and strange glasses. Have you ever seen them off? He was in a dizzy state too.

"What are you doing?" Netto was helped up by Mejin-san.

"Gomenasai Mejin-san. Ore wa..." There was complete silence and Mejin was waiting for his answer.

"Well, gotta go!" Netto ran and Mejin did an anime fall.

"NETTO! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER!"

"Too busy! Gotta run!" Mejin stood up again.

"Ugh...can this boy walk inside instead of run?"

"Netto, slow down!" Rockman asked. Papers were flying everywhere by Netto's immense speed.

Scilabs: Front Entrance

Hikari-hakase had arrived inside the Scilabs as he had a couple of papers in his hand.

"Hikari-hakase." The scientist looked up and saw Mejin-san looked exhausted.

"Hai?" He asked.

"Is Netto doing okay lately?" Mejin asked the scientist.

"Uh...yes why?"

"Because, he's been running around right now in the Scilabs." Mejin and Hikari-hakase both sweat dropped.

"It's possible that Netto is just active today." He said.

/I know what I'm planning./

Inside Scilabs

"Here. We. Are." Netto was now in front of a large janitor's closet? What could cause him such stupidity?

"Netto, please don't tell me this is where the gift is." Rockman stated.

"Well, where else could it be? After all-" Netto rattled the doorknob of the closet.

"I want to see the gift." Netto opened the door and saw the big giant gift right in front of his eyes!

/It's strange though that Hikari-hakase told him about the gift./ Rockman thought as he saw Netto hugging the gift madly. Rockman was wondering if Netto's eyes were turning into hearts.

"Okay..." Netto was unraveling the gift and never knew that his tou-san was behind him.

"YES!" Netto opened the gift but suddenly,

00000000000

**_SPLAT_**

00000000000

"Uh...Netto-kun?" Netto was covered in pie! It slipped off his face and he was covered with it. The pie was connected to a springy wire and that's what might've happened if opened.

"Daijoubu?" Rockman asked.

"IIE!" Netto screamed. Rockman knew this was going to happen but couldn't help laughing at that face.

"NETTO!"

Netto and Rockman both saw the scientist with a smile on his face.

"You like the pie?" He asked while snickering. Netto shook his head no.

"Well, let's get you cleaned up." Hikari-hakase took a helping hand and Netto stood up.

"That's what you get when you want a gift so badly that you knew about."

"Well you shouldn't tell me that you had a gift in the first place for me." Netto pouted. His father laughed.

THREE WEEKS LATER

"TANJOUBI YUKAI NETTO!" His mom and dad had a special birthday for him and Netto was glad. After that incident three weeks ago he took it aside and wanted to enjoy a birthday with his family.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Netto smiled. Everyone was there. Meiru, Dex, Tohru, Yai, and also Enzan.

"Can we take you outside for a minute Netto-kun?" Meiru asked as she dragged Netto outside. The rest of the gang nodded their heads.

"Are you ready?" Hikari-hakase asked. Everyone nodded. It seemed that they had a pastry in their hands...

Front Yard

"Meriu-chan, why are you-"

"Just hold still Netto." Meiru was tying a blindfold around Netto's eyes. Roll and Rockman smiled and Roll kept holding tightly at Rockman's arm.

"Okay. Let's go inside and see your _gifts_." Meiru smiled. Netto nodded his head gleefully and they both went inside.

Inside

"Okay, are you ready Netto?" Meiru asked. Netto nodded his head and Meiru quickly took off the blindfold. The last thing that Netto saw was-

**SPLAT**

**SPLAT**

**SPLAT**

What? Could Enzan have a lot of fun?

**SPLAT **

Netto was now covered with the sweet, sticky pastries that his friends and family threw. All in all he tasted the crusts and flavorings of the pie. He never noticed that Mejin arrived shortly and saw Netto's appearance. He stood next to Netto and-

**SPLAT**

Netto was completely covered everywhere including his favorite blue headband. His orange vest, black shorts, and hair was also sticky and messy. He looked at his friends with no emotion.

Everyone waited for Netto's reactions and the last thing they heard was-

"**PIE?"

* * *

**

A/N: Hope you like lol.


End file.
